


Shape Of You

by Vonniexxx



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Park Jimin Smut, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Secrets, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, jikook - Freeform, minjoon - Freeform, nammin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonniexxx/pseuds/Vonniexxx
Summary: Bangtan have been with one another for years and in these years they've seen each other date many women and also walked in on each in some sexual acts. All except one-Park Jiminie, when Jungkook realizes Jimins never brought a girlfriend around it makes Jungkook scratch his head. Did he not trust BTS? or was it something else? Either way Jungkook is hell bent on finding out





	1. Breathing

_Its common for members of Bangtan to bring girls-girlfriends home, it was also common for members to masturbate. Out of respect and well-(awkward future complaints about being too noisy) members knew to keep the volume on low. Some were better at it than others, but one person who never gets caught in their sexual escapades is Park Jimin. Its almost impossible for someone to not get caught or seen with someone sense well its 7 boys in one apartment, but Jimin never does._

* * *

 

 

 

BTS had just finished up their music programs for the week and they had two free days to themselves. Some of the members went with their girlfriends and the others went with friends. Jimin however was staying home. Jungkook figured he was tired but in the back of his mind he thought _why does he stay home? Why haven't I ever met a girlfriend-is he hiding her?_

Jimin waved at the other members as they left.

"Jungkookie aren't you leaving?"

"Um yeah me and Yugyeom are going out to eat, w-why are you staying here?"

"Because I'm too tired to have fun." He pouted cutely. Jimin looked up at Jungkook and smiled. Jungkook pinched his cheeks.

"Aish your cute hyung" Jungkook said annoying his hyung. Jimin shewed him away. Jungkook left and when Jimin closed the door he looked out the window making sure Kookie was gone. A knock came to the door and when Jimin opened it there in front of the door was JB. He walked in and closed the door. Jimin jumped on him wrapping his legs around his waist JB wrapped one arm around Jimins waist to keep him in place.

JB leaned into Jimin connecting their lips. JB took them over to the couch and their kiss was hot and wild. Jimins hips moved against JB's on their own accord and they both felt dizzied by it. They pulled apart and they were _breathing_ heavy, lips against each others.

 

 

"It's been too long." Jb said running his thumb on Jimins bottom lip.

"Why haven't you come to visit me?" Jimin pouted

"I was busy-just like you."

Jimin lightly bit his finger. JB smirked unbuttoning Jimins pants

"No wait"

"What?"

"We can't have sex out here, my members sit here. Let's go to my bed"

"I wanna fuck you hard right now baby" JB licked and sucked his neck. Jimin moved his hips faster.

 

"Ugh-JB!" Jimin moaned out loud.

"Yes moan Jimin, I want you to be as loud as you want." JB licked his finger and circled Jimins rim making him arch up against him.

"Aahh fuck" Jimin was losing it and as much as he respected his members JB was making it hard to leave the couch.

 

A knock came to the door and Jimin froze looking at JB. They got up and made themselves decent as Jimin ran to the door opening it. JB ran to Jimins room.

"Jungkook, what are you doing back?"

"Oh I forgot my coat its really cold hyung."

"Oh well be warm." _Really Jimin be warm_ Jimin thought to himself

 

Jungkook grabbed his coat and left out the door, JB poked his head out the room. "Is he gone?"

Jimin bit his lip he ran to JB and they took off their cloths with abandonment.

"Can you warm me up first?" Jimin panted

"Yeah, besides I missed the way you taste."

 

Jimin turned around and rested on his elbows as JB's tongue circled his hole, Jimin panted hard. While Jungkook came back into the apartment quietly. He took his shoes off and tip toed by Jimins door. He heard _breathing_ , it was heavy and raspy. Then he heard the most glorious sound boom threw the walls of the apartment.

 

"Aahh ah-fuck!" Jimin moaned While JB probed his rim with his lethal tongue. He flicked and sucked hard. Jimin clawed the desk "Now, now please put it in" Jimin groaned

Jungkooks ears were red and he felt hot suddenly with a pang of something dormant in his belly perhaps _jealousy._

JB fucked Jimin hard and Jimin gasped for air as that delicious heat built up in his belly.

"I'm so close, I'm-I'm ughh ahh!"

 

Jungkook got off the floor and stepped outside heat slowly vanishing from his face. He was turned on by those sounds, those incredible moans and groans from Jimin. Who was in the room with him? And was Jimin...was he... _gay?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "H-how can he like-"  
> "Boys." Jugyeom said laughing at Jungkooks reaction.
> 
> "B-but so many girls love Jimin?"  
> "And so do the boys. I mean you never know he could be bi-plus haven't you ever thought Jimin was kind of a twink?"  
> Jungkooks jaw fell to his lap, "There's a special place in hell for people like you Yugyeom."

Jungkook stared at Jimin who was wearing an all black outfit making his pink hair stand out. He had on black leather pants with a black sweater that hung off his left shoulder slightly. Jimins hair was slicked back out his face and he was looking _deathly sexy._ Jungkooks mind wondered back to when he heard Jimin moan, it made him swallow hard. Kookie was staring so much he hadn't noticed Jimin met his eyes. When he realized it he played it off, but Jimin winked at him and it made Jungkooks insides turn in joy.

 

"Wah-what is this your staring at me?"

"Where are you going?" He said plainly again playing off his curiosity.

Jimin shrugged "Out"

 

"Out? What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means its none of your business." Jimin smirked and walked away.  Jimin was out in the back on the terrace with Namjoon. Namjoon pulled his pack of cigarettes out offering to Jimin who took two putting one behind his ear and the other between thick lips. Namjoon lit his cig and they talked lightly about their plans and this was the part Kookie tuned his ears into.

 

"You gonna go out to tonight-is it with JB?" Joon asked casually, which made Jungkook wonder if Joon hyung knew Jimin liked men.

"Mmm hmm" Jimin smirked looking at Namjoon and there was a moment of eye contact that they had which showed Kookie that Namjoon knew something he didn't.

Jimin leaned into Namjoon more and his whispered "But I'd rather have that night again with you." Namjoon tried to resist a smile his dimples showing in full bloom. His reply to Jimin was "Well you come to my room more and we can have many more of those nights."

* * *

 

Kookie was now in the car with one of his most trusted friends-Yugyeom

 "H-how can he like-"

 "Boys." Jugyeom said laughing at Jungkooks reaction.

 "B-but so many girls love Jimin?"

 "And so do the boys. I mean you never know he could be bi-plus haven't you ever thought Jimin was kind of a twink?"

 

Jungkooks jaw fell to his lap, "There's a special place in hell for people like you Yugyeom."

 "Well I'm just saying. I kind of always thought Jimin was gay especially with JB who's hit on Jimin since day one."

 "Did he really?"

 "Hell yeah, he always talks about him."

 "Are they... Boyfriends?"

 "I don't know its JB we're talking about-he's a major hoe."

 

 Kookie sat back in the car thinking on how all the signs of Jimin liking men were seen by others except him. _How could I have missed it? Jimins lovable-I mean everyone loves mocha-sexy mochie lately. Twink? Gay? Bisexual? Confused? or maybe just Experimental? He could be anyone. Should I ask him-we are friends. More than friends-bestfriends. He'd tell me right?_

* * *

* * *

A few days had passed and they were back on schedule which kept Jungkook occupied. Promotions were coming to and end and they would have earned a two week vacation of course still including practice but it would be away from the press and performing. Aka rest an recuperation. They went into their hotel rooms and Jungkook didn't join the others who wanted to explore Japan night life-too tired to explore... but never too tired to _snoop_.

 

He saw Jimin walk down the halls going to his room which he shared with _Namjoon_ who _knew_ things which Jungkook desired to know. Kookie knocked on the door and Joon opened it shirt off only wearing jeans. He smiled at Kookie letting him in.

 

"Hey hyung what are your plans tonight?"

 "Me and Jimin were just gonna stay in and chill, order room service."

 "And don't forget complain." Jimin giggled coming out of the shower with just a towel ono his waist. Jungkook stared openly.

 "Aish stop staring at me or I'll starve myself." He said sarcastically.

 

"Tae Tae would kill you if he heard you say that." Jungkook countered

"True he would, aish my alien cares. He's out with Minjae probly holding hands and kissing." He joked

 "He's not you Jiminie." Joon said still looking at the menu. Jimin threw a pillow at him. Jimin put on a white t-shirt which was slightly see threw with grey jogging pants. He sat in the middle of his bed flipping threw channels.

"I order saki along with tsukemen ramen."

"Sounds good Joonie hyung."

 

As they talked and laughed the conversation was pulled in another direction by Jungkook.

"Hyung somethings been on my mind to ask you."

"Oh?" Jimin looked at Jungkook curiously. Suddenly Jungkook felt nervous to ask that's when the Lord shined on him and allowed the room service to pop up. Jungkook sighed releasing the tension in his shoulders.

 

"What was it?"

"Hold on." He said nodding towards the presence of the room service waiter. When the door closed Jungkook felt the pressure of the two boys eyes on him.

"And what did you wanna ask me?"

 

_Come on Jungkook you can do this! Fuck why am I nervous?_

Jimins phone suddenly buzzed, Namjoon noticed the pained expression on Jungkooks face and decided to be his guardian angel.

"Hey Jiminie you should take that," Joon said

"You sure?" He looked at Kookie

"Yeah-yeah go it's fine."

"Ok it'll just be a second." Jimin went out on the balcony closing the door as he talked to who ever called.

 

Namjoon turned to him. "What the fuck are you about to ask him that has you so shook?"

"Fuck you... hyung-look I wanted to ask him well... If he was perhaps gay?"

Namjoon paused for a second. "Wait-you don't know?"

"K-know what?"

"Well I'll let Jimin be the one to answer that. Besides is that why you keep staring at him? Hoping the answer will show itself on his face."

"Don't tease me hyung."

 

Jimin walked back in the room.

"Sorry about that older brother duties called."

"It's fine, I just um wanted to know well..."

"Well?" Jimin asked confused

"If you were a _twink?_ " _Why did  God give me this mouth? Why couldn't I be smarter?_ Jungkook questioned himself I that moment. Namjoon and Jimin looked at each other and busted out laughing.

 

"Hey don't mock me!" Jungkook said frustrated.

"Well um no I don't consider myself a twink though some would beg to differ, but I am gay if that's what your really asking."

Jungkook lifted his head "Gay-you really?" His eyes widened "You've never liked girls?"

"Well no."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yeah but I didn't feel anything."

 

"Are you and JB dating?"

"Hell no!" Namjoonsaid before Jimin could. Jimin laughed hitting Joons shoulder.

"Aish stop your mean."

"Look their just _having play time_ their not a thing."

"You've had sex with men?" _Why am I acting like I was born yesterday-I knew he'd been doing something with JB of a... sexual sort of thing but not all the way!_

 

"Did it hurt? You was your first?" Jungkok had so many questions

"Slow down Kookie one at a time." Jimin calmed the hyper kid.

"First of I will never tell anyone that. My first time was very special and intimate. I like that only me and that person know about it."

Jungkook grumbled "That's silly you can tell me hyung."

Jimin shook his head disapprovingly.

 

Namjoon chuckled grabbing the saki. "Let's cheers to young curiosity and ignorance."

"Ah go to hell Namjoon. Hey are there any other members who are gay?"

"No but we do have one bisexual." Jimin said spilling some tea, Kookie leaned in so interested in knowing.

"It's J Hope isn't it he's the freaky type."

They laughed so hard at Kookies accusation.

"No Hoseok is actually straight. For now"

"Wow that's shady Jiminie." Namjoon said covering his mouth.

 

"It's actually me who's bi Jungkook." Namjoon said wiping the tears that had formed from laughter from his eyes.

"Now that shocks me-you seem straighter than anyone I know."

"Stereotype, I love men and women."

"Who do you like more?"

"Mmm women I suppose but there are some men who make me rethink that."

 

"Wow,do the others know?"

"Yeah everyone knew but you, why else hadn't he brought a girl home?" Joon said shaking his head.

"Why are you hiding JB?"

 

"Well JB isn't serious, he also doesn't want to be seen in that sort of situation."

 _If I was with you I wouldn't hide_. Jungkook shocked his own thoughts at that.

"Um how did you know?"

 

"I knew I was gay when girls didn't turn me on, but one of my friends older brothers did."

"Was he your first?"

"No." Jimin giggled "Aish your too much for me tonight. Let's eat now before the food cools."

Jungkook knodded eyes still on Jimin.

 

Namjoon made a mental note of it as well- _He's still staring at Jimin like he's the prophet Mohammed ascending to earth. Does he... Have a crush on Jimin?_

* * *

"Hey Joonie I'm going out for a smoke you coming?"

"In a minute baby."

 _Who the fuck is baby?_ Jungkooks thoughts screamed in jealousy

 

Namjoon made a mental note of Jungkooks mouth thing he just did- _he does that everytime Jimins close to someone else._

"Jungkook you know me and jimin aren't dating right?"

"Huh? Oh um I didn't think you were. Why'd you ask?"

"Do you have a minor maybe crush on Jimin-you stare at him a lot, and you do this thing with your tongue when get's with other people?"

"What me gay? No-I just dazed off I don't like him in that way." _Do I?_

 

"Okay I was just putting that out there."

"P.s I never knew you two were this close?"

"Yeah I guess we are _a lot_ closer than what others think."

_Why did he put stress on a lot? 'closer than what others think' Is he trying to make me mad._

 

Namjoon got up joining Jimin on the terrace for a smoke.

 _Please be anything but gay or bi Kookie-for the sake of my own sanity._ Ge though inwardly eyes glued to Jimin yet again

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to update twice a week, trying to get used to a schedule but I may just post sometimes for the hell of it. Ideas come easy with this fic. So what do you think so far? Let me know in the comments


	3. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy chapter hurray!

_His eyes, that cute nose and those... lips. I think about his lips often wondering how they'd feel against mines. Could they ever be mines? Aish boys shouldn't think like this it's not right and I know that, but I can't help it. Boys shouldn't have features like him-yet he does. His hair is befitting he looks like a cupcake-better yet a pink mochi._

Jungkook got pulled out of his thoughts by Jimin hitting his leg. Jimin parked the car and look at Jungkook side ways.

 

"Hey mr. Daydream we're here."

"Oh" Was all I could manage. Jimin sat back

"Are you nervous?" Jimin asked sympathetic as he was.

I sighed "No I was just really in my head. Let's go."

 

They walked into the restaurant. It was lowly lit and had a warm sensual feel to it. Which made Jungkook think _Why did he bring me here? Is it really for the food-this isn't a place you take a friend._

Jimin had a place _reserved_ for them. Jungkook looked so innocent as he looked around the room eyes wide. They sat down at there beautiful table. It was in the far side of the restaurant.

 

"Why'd you bring me here hyung?"  Jimin had his glasses on looking at the drink menu while playing with his tongue ring. He looked so mature doing that.

"Hyung why did you bring me here?"

"Because I love the food here and you always ask me where I go when I'm alone. So here's one of my places."

"You eat alone?"

"Not often-I'm never really alone. This is more of my dating and romance restaurant."

"I can tell so are we on a date?"

"Oh absolutely." Jimin smirked

 

"Show me how you romance em Park player Jimin." Jungkook smiled curiosity growing.

Jimin took his glasses off and ran his fingers threw his blondish-pink hair. _God he's sexy_

Jimin leaned forward.

 

"Thank you for coming, I really wanted to see you tonight." His voice drop and was deep and raspy because he was speaking to me in satori now-which was a que for me to speak in satoori. Hid satoori was so sexy. Everything about him was.

"Well no problem I wanted to see you too, but you've been busy with your _other_ affairs hyung."

Jimin pouted. "I'm sorry have I been neglecting you baby?"

Jungkook nodded blushing at the nickname _baby_.

"Do you like that?" Jimin put his hand on Jungkooks thigh and rubbed up it. Jungkook took in a deep breath.

 

"L-like what?" He hated himself for stuttering.

"When I call you baby."

With Jimin rubbing up his thigh and the tone of his voice wasn't helping him to not stutter so he just nodded again. Jimin smirked licking those thick lips. I couldn't help but stare at them.

"Hello I'm your waiter this evening, it's good to have you again master Park."

Jungkooks head turned side ways curiously. _Master_

"I'll have a bottle of borduex thank you."

 

"Master?" I questioned, Jimin blushed a little embarrassed.

"Oh that's nothing, but back to you." He avoided the question entirely. He does that a lot,I wonder if our other members noticed that?

"You look very handsome."

"Thanks. Is this where you bring all your dates? They seem to know you here."

"Um no I go other places this is just my favorite, besides I do other things here like meet friends-friends of my family."

"Ah okay I see, you have no friends-so friends of the family make sense."

Jimin rolled his eyes.

"Aish were on a date how can you tease me when I like you so much."

 

My heart thumped hard against my chest. My breathing came to a hilt _"I like you so much"_ It sounded so honest like a confession that was coming to a boiling point.

"Are you being serious? That sounded like you were serious... We're not playing pretend anymore huh?"

Jimin nodded so cutely _aish I wanna pinch him_.

"Hyung stop playing."

"Who's playing? You may have said show me how you are on dates, but I'm honest with you when I say I like you."

My words were shot, the waiter came with the wine. I pored Jimin a glass of wine then mines and I drank some-not really a fan of alcohol, but it tasted sweet so I liked it a lot.

_I like Jimin a lot._

 

"Do you like?"

"You?"

Jimin smirked sitting back taking his hand off my thing which brought a type of coldness to my thigh which missed his touch.

"The wine baby aish you must really like me." He smiled

"Yes." I said lowly looking up at him doe eyes. Jimin ran his hand down Jungkooks cheek. When I said yes I was saying yes to liking him-I don't know what possessed me to do so but I couldn't control my mouth.

"So our feelings are mutual good to know."

* * *

He was driving us back to the hotel. _I confessed to my hyung, my Jiminie what the hell am I doing? I'm not gay?... Am I? I keep asking myself this question._ We arrived at the hotel and it felt heavy between us. I was so _hot_ my throat was dry. Jimin looked at me and ran his finger down my index finger. Our eyes locked and it was history. The elevator door opened and we went to a rom that wasn't his because he roomed with Namjoon. This was a suit-luxury room. He took his jacket off and I did as well.

"Hyung why do you have this room?"

"For this reason." He reached and grabbed my shirt pulling me down to him as he connected our lips. I felt it the _spark_ that everyone in the world talked about. My lips didn't move I was still shocked. He pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

I just shrugged. Not knowing what to say

"I-I'm not gay."

"Okay, but your curious. Let me peak that curiosity _baby,_ hyung will take care of you."

 

He cutely stood on his toes. I smiled "Your cute" Jimin blushed biting his lip. I was entranced by that and I kissed him. Me-I did it and his lips were softer than any girls I'd ever had. The kissed deepened when his sly tongue ran across my lip asking for entrance and I allowed it. My head was in a daze and it was dizzying kissing him, I could feel his tongue piercing against my tongue and it felt good. We pulled apart to breathe and he lead me over to the bed.

I laid down on my back and Jimin got on top of me. I told myself _Live in the moment, don't think about it just go with it and see how it feels._

Jimin smiled looking down at me.

"Take your shirt off."

"No you take your shirt off."

"Brat." Jimin giggled removing his shirt. He grabbed my hands and ran them down his toned chest and abs.

"Your bodies amazing."

"Take your shirt off, I will but I don't like this position."

"Well change it, do whatever feels comfortable-ah" Jimin gasped as I picked him up and turned him over on his back his legs wrapped around me and me on top. He liked that, when I'm masculine-I always noticed that about him.

 

We kissed again and I felt happy as hell. His moved to kiss my neck and I grabbed the back of his head turning it so I could access his neck. My tongue became devilish lapping and my lips sucked. He _moaned_ and I felt encouraged to do more. I kissed down his neck and licked his perked-hard nipples. His back arched slightly and I sucked them hard and got the best reaction.

"Aahh fuck, that feels good."

His hips moved involuntarily against mines which felt out of this world.

"J-Jungkook" He groaned, he was so hard. "B-baby let me, I wanna touch you."

We changed positions and he was in between my legs mouthing at my hard length threw my jeans. Looking down at him teasing me was crazy. I had never felt this way about another guy, but here I was _letting him test my curiosity_.

He pulled my hot throbbing dick out of my jeans and stroked me looking up into me as his tongue ran over my head. His tongue digging and lapping at the pre cum on my tip. His eyes closed and head was down on me.

"Ah-ha fuck me huh!" He was bobbing his head and sucking I couldn't breathe right. My hands were threw his soft hair and I gripped it when I felt the back of his throat. He swallowed throat contracting on my hard dick.

"Again" I breathed and he did it again. I wasn't thinking straight. I held his head in place and moved my hips. Jimin appeared to not have a gag reflex. He held my hips and I cam _hard_. "Aahh J-Jiminn!" I laid limp as Jimin licked his lips, then he licked the cum on his hand and I felt mesmerized. He crawled on top of me and connected our lips. I could taste my release on his tongue and it only made me kiss him harder. Jimin makes me hot like my skins on fire with every caressing touch.

 

"We can stop here if you want."

I wanted to go on but part of me said _no slow down and think on everything that occurred_ , but my hyung took such good care of me. He made me feel amazing it was sensational and I know he's hard-I can feel him against me. I want to take care of him but it scares me that I even came this far.

"Let's stop now hyung."

"Okay." He kissed my cheek and got off top of me. I heard the shower turn on and I knew he'd probably take care of himself there. Which made me feel bad.

"Fuck I need advice."

I called Taehyung of all people.

 

"Kookie!" He shouted joyfully

"Hyung calm down-aish I want your advice quickly"

"What happened?"

"I went out to dinner with Jimin we ended up telling each other we like each other, then we went back to the hotel but he some how afforded a suit. Then we made out and he... well we went a little further, but I never knew myself to be gay!"

"Wow that's a lot to take in. Okay um, maybe those feelings had always been there but dormant and Jimin caught your eye with his mocha qualities and it brought these feeling to light."

"Wow Tae that was insightful."

"Trying to be a good hyung for Kookie. So do you still like girls?"

"Hell yeah"

"And now you like Jiminie who's a guy-so maybe your bisexual which is cool cause you can have them both. I mean I get it I tried playing around in the male area but never could go further than kissing."

"Really?"

"Yeah Kookie, and you know our members don't care. We will always love you."

I smiled "Okay Tae Tae"

"Enjoy your night Kookie your with a person will take care of you and love you no matter what. Take advantage of the fact that you both feel the same. Details tomorrow"

"Aish" I hung up blushing.

 

 

Jimin came out looking like and angel. He wore a white hoody with his designer ralph lauren briefs. His hair was out his face. I looked at him our eyes locking.

"What why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hyung."

"Yes"

"I think I'm bi."

He smiled "I know that silly why else would you like me."

"Hyung why did that waiter call you master?"

 

He climbed on top of me and I gasped. He rolled his hips and I was getting hard again.

"Mmm" He moan softly and it drove me up the wall his moans could make priest sin.

"I don't know maybe you should start calling me master how good I make you feel."

"You have a dirty mouth ugh"

"You love it."

"Are you my boyfriend now?"

Jimin giggled "Your adorable-let's say we're dating so that way we get to know each other more."

"But we already know each other?"

"Yeah but not romantically. I wanna take it slow with you-not rush things since this is new for you."

"Okay hyung."

 

Our lips connecting again-one more kiss for the road I suppose

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you thinking, will they stay in paradise or will things go south? I wonder will Jungkook be able to handle this?


	4. Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me take care of you since he can't, I know your body. I know what you like." Namjoon's deep voice made Jimin come undone. Jimin found it hard to breathe suddenly. 
> 
> "It's not fair Joon-ooh. Your n-not playing f-fair." Jimin moaned closing his eye momentarily giving into his needs. Giving into Namjoons hands and lips.
> 
> Just five seconds, I just need five seconds... 1... 2...3, 4-hmm

Jungkook woke up on Jimins warm, toned chest. He closed his eyes taking in Jimins scent. Being around Jimin was so comfortable, his thoughts went back to last night. How Jimins lips felt against his. How Jimins lips felt on him...

A moan escaped his lips at the memory of it and that's when Jimins eyes fluttered opened and he yawned.

"Kookie are you awake?"

"mhm"

Jimin smiled and kissed the top of Jungkooks head.

"Your cute, did you sleep well?"

"Y-yeah" _Fuck me-why am I stuttering_. His spastic thought was interrupted by a tug at his hair. Jimin tugged on his hair making him look at him.

 

"Ow-rude" Jungkook whined

Jimin placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I wanna go out with you tonight."

"Go out, l-like on a date?"

"Yeah we are allegedly dating."

"Shouldn't I ask you out?"

Jimin made a face. "Why? Aren't you the one with the lack of experience." Jimin chuckled and it made Jungkook pout.

"I am not lacking experience-I've dated and had sex before." 

"Not with men."

"Oh... Your right you are my first." Jungkook blushed

 

"To be fair I'm the first guy you've liked, we haven't gone all the way _yet_."

"Yet-no time soon." Jungkook countered.

"No I meant yet-as in sooner than you think. I can be very persuasive Kookie."

"How? Show me persuasion master Park." He said sarcastically

Jimin looked at Jungkooks lips and licked his mouth open then pulled Jungkook into a sensual kiss, it was so unexpected and hot. Jimin opened his legs he ran his hand up the back of Jungkooks neck into his hair. Jungkooks hips moved against Jimin and he could feel the older arching up against him.

"Your freaky hyung." Jungkook said looking down at Jimin.

"You challenged me, I can't say no to that. Its an excuse for you to get between my thighs."

Jungkook loved how Jimin looked when he was turned on, he was sexy and it was like a live performance of his hyung all to himself. A knock on the door interrupted their fun.

 

"Who is it?" Junhkook asked while Jiming continued like he didn't hear the door, if anything it only encouraged him. He scooted down licking one of Jungkooks sensitive nipples.

"Ah-hyung stop." Jungkook whispered

"It's Taehyung-just wanted to let you guys know we're leaving in 10 mins."

Jimin sucked Jungkooks nipple and Jungkooks mouth opened in a silent moan.

"Your so hard, let me take care you baby."

"We only have ten minutes." He rasped while panting.

"Trust me-you won't last five."

Jungkook nodded allowing Jimin to wrap his hand around his length.

* * *

* * *

Practice for their show was fun and it didn't feel tedious only because they were able to rest.  Jungkook looked over at Jimin who was talking to Namjoon.

"Aish your staring at him again." Tae said pinching Jungkooks arm

"I know I'm so annoying when it comes to him. Have him and Namjoon ever?"

"I don't know I never asked Jimin."

"Isn't he your bestie?"

Take hit Jungkooks arm laughing. "Aish your cruel. Of course I know Jiminie. You havea date tonight he told me when he came in today."

"Not anymore I cancelled."

"Kookie!"

"What is it wrong that I want em to work for it. Something tells me he always gets what he wants."

"He's a sexy mochi of course he gets what he wants, but anyway how was last night?" Tae poked curiously.

 

Jungkook blushed

"Well he went down on me, it was amazing but I couldn't go any further."

"Of course you couldn't, its your first time with a guy. Did you at least return the favor since you didn't put out?"

"Damn Tae I finally see the pressure women have on them to put out."

"What? Is that so wrong-its just curtesy." He laughed

"Well I've never been giving with my mouth so Jimins no exception to that rule."

"Your a hard lay. Maybe what he can't get from you he'll get from Namjoon."

Jungkooks eyes widened at the thought. "He is bi it makes plenty of fucking sense. I kind of got the feeling they had a history that never left the sheets. "

"Are you ok with that?"

"Over my dead body I am." He grumbled

* * *

Jimin and Namjoon were the last to go home because they were still practicing.  They finished practicing at 9pm and talked till 11 but talking was over after Jimin had talked out his frustrations with Joon who was now behind him with his hands in his pants circling Jimins rim. Jimin gasped hand clawing his own hand.

"F-fuck ughh!" Jimin groaned "N-namjoon I shouldn't I'm dating Jungkook"

 "Let me take care of you since he can't, I know your body. I know what you like." Namjoon's deep voice made Jimin come undone. Jimin found it hard to breathe suddenly. Namjoon slid his finger inside instantly caressing his prostate.

 

"It's not fair Joon-ooh. Your n-not playing f-fair, I can't s-say no when your fingers touching me there. " Jimin moaned closing his eye momentarily giving into his needs. Giving into Namjoons hands and lips.

 

  
_Just five seconds, I just need five seconds... 1... 2...3, 4-hmm_ "O-okay I mean it stop I mean it." His voice was raspier from the intense pleasure.

 "Alright Minnie your funeral." He kissed his cheek tenderly.

* * *

Jimin was back at the hotel, he opened his rooms door and low and be hold Jungkook was there sitting on his bed like he owned the place. Jimin rolled his eyes and smirked.

 "Your back, why were you with Namjoon so long?"

 "You've got some nerve. We practiced, then talked."

 

"And... did you? Did you have sex with him?"

Jimin shook his head sitting on the bed next to the brat. "I almost did but no."

 "Will you not wait for me?"

 "Of course that's why I said no. Let's go to bed ok."

 "Ok"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin was woken up by his cell phone ringing loudly. He picked it up whispering so that he would wake Jungkook up. He eased out of bed and grabbed his pack of cigarettes and went on the terrace.

 

"Hello uncle"

"Hi Jimin how's everything going?"

"Wonderfully, I'm involved with a dongsaeng of mines."

"Oh well that's a cause for celebration. How's Namjoon?"

Jimin lit his cigarette at the question. "Huh he's fine why'd you ask?"

"Just checking on you two love birds."

"Aish we're not together, that's why I said I'm involved with someone."

"Your father wouldn't be happy to hear that, I won't be the one to tell him."

"He's a real piece of work."

"Can you blame him? You fought him tooth and nail about Namjoon and when he finally got used to the idea of you two together you break up."

 

Jimin heard the sliding door of the balcony open and he froze for a moment.

"Well he was never suppose to meet him, then when he caught us I had to fight him tooth and nail. No one was suppose to know and then me and him ended up working together and it sounds complicated but it isn't. Look I gotta go love you."

Jimin hung up the phone and turned around to Kookie who looked very confused.

"Who was that?"

"My uncle-well he's no exactly my uncle but I call him that."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah um did you sleep well you look tired?"

"Fine but are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yeah."

 

They went back inside Jimin had gotten dressed and was waiting on Kookie so he could take him out for a quick brunch date before they had to go to prepare for their concert tonight. Namjoon knocked on the door and came in.

"Hey Minnie I got a call from-"

"uncle" He said frustrated

"Yeah I assume you got the call first. What's wrong babe tell me?"

"I just, feel frustrated cause he apparently never knew we broke up."

"Hey-hey look it's okay. Look I never told him we broke up because I want to keep you living comfortably. I didn't want him questioning me about how I'm still taking care of you. I talk to him about it and he doesn't care. He loves you just as much as I do."

"My dad-"

"Will never know." Namjoon ran his thumb across his cheek. Jungkook came out to what looked like a serious conversation. Namjoon smiled at Jimin who smiled back.

"Alright I'll see both of you later. Don't get stressed Minnie."

 

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah I just got really nervous about tonight. I didn't want to trouble you."

"Your a star hyung, stars don't get worried they just shine."

Jimins blushed and Jungkook thougt it was the cutest thing.

"I love you Kookie."

"I love me too." He chuckled

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Talk Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All I wanna do is lay next to you, but I can't." Jimin sighed   
> "Who says you can't?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING HIS CHAPTER IS VERY VIOLENT AND SEXUALLY EXPLICIT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ALSO DEROGATIVE LANGUAGE AS ALWAYS

_"Namjoon-leave!" Jimin screamed as his father slapped him hard to the floor. Jimin crawled to his room and his father grabbed him by his hoodie. Namjoon then grabbed Jimin's father by the waist pulling him off of Jimin, making his father stumbled back._

_"You will not hurt him-he's your son not a punching bag." Namjoon said completely done with everything happening._

_"I am gay dad-and I can't stand you any damn longer!" Jimin shouted at his father. Namjoon helped his father up and went over to Jimin running his thumb lightly over the now violet bruise._

 

_"I think I know how to solve this probm Mr. Park."_

_"Oh yeah Joon-how?"_

_"Jimin's coming with me."_

_Jimin looked up at Namjoon shocked by his words. He was willing to let Jimin stay with him. No one had ever dne something so nice for him before._

_"Good get the fuck out of here fag."_

_"His name is Jimin, not fag ok." Namjoon held his hand up at Jimins father stopping him from trying to come at him._

 

_Jimin just packed the things Namjoon gave him, his favorite hoodie and his mothers picture. He walked out with his suite case and Namjoon grabbed it for him opening the front door they left and Jimin didn't even bother to look back. They got into Namjoon Mercedes and he drove off._

* * *

 

_The car ride was silent for a little while. Namjoon looked over at Jimin when they came to a red light and he grabbed his hand. A small smile appeared  on his lips and it was comforting for Namjoon to see._

_"Th-thank you Namjoon, for defending me a-and letting me stay with you for a little while."_

_"I don't think you understand Jimin... I want you to live with me-permanently. I don't want you going back home."_

_"Thank you Joonie."_

_Namjoon petted Jimins head and then laced his fingers with his lover._

 

 

_They arrived at his Mansion Namjoon opened Jimins door and grabbed his suite case. The door men smiled opening the door._

_"Good day Master Park, Master Kim"_

_"Good day, very good day" Namjoon smiled._

_They went inside and walked upstairs to Namjoons master bedroom once they were inside Jimin the door lock. He looked back at Namjoon with a smirk. Jimin unzipped his hoodie and dropped it on the floor revealing his tan skin. Namjoon walked over to him earnestly and pulled him into a deep kiss. Jimin wrapped not only his arms around him but his legs._

_"Namjon. I love you."_

_Namjoon looked in his eyes and Jimin was afraid for a second that Namjoon would not respond to his confession._

_"Finally you said it baby. I've been waiting, because as I said after our first conversation I fell in love with you. I will never let you go"_

_The kissed tongues sliding against each other as a fight for dominance became clear. Jimin took over the kiss and Namjoon allowed him to have that control, because he knew he needed it. It's what Jimin craved, to finally have control over something in his out of control life._

 

_Namjoon sat on the bed and he kissed Jimin neck with kisses that turned into open mouth kisses. His tongue caressing Jimins skin._

_"Mmm" Jimin moaned lightly and it drove Namjoon into wanting to make him moan louder-to scream and be as loud as he wanted to. He bit his soft skin and Jimins head felt dizzy with the pleasure of pain given to him. Jimin pushed Namjon back against the pillows. He got between his legs and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. He kissed the tip of his clothed erection. Lips running over the pre cum seeping from Namjoons_

_"Ah Jiminie"_

_Jimin pulled down Namjoons pants and underwear and threw them on the floor. He dragged his tongue from underneath his erection up to his tip. He swirled his tongue around then sucked making Namjoons hip flick into his hot wet mouth. Making Namjoon growl in intoxication. Jimin began hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. Namjoon grabbed his hair tight and moved his hips slowly to the back of Jimins throat and moved back. Jimin shuttered. Joon began moving hid hips faster. He was fucking that pretty mouth that always had something to say, but not now. Jimin hit Joonies thighs hard pulling off his hard length coughing._

_"Aish, mmm" Jimin breathed_

_Namjoon pulled him into a kiss._

_"Turn over baby."_

_Jimin smiled turning over. "You gonna warm me up with those long fingers daddy."_

_"No"_

_"Then are we doing this raw because I'm not mentally prepared for that."_

_"No again"_

_"Toys?"_

_"Nope"_

_"Then how?-Ahh!" Jimin shout when he was caught off guard by a slap on his ass. Namjoon drew his hand back and hit him again._

 

_"Aahh fuck-again!" He groaned  fingers clenching the sheets as Namjoon slapped his cheeks again but hard. He could already tell Jimin was horny. To be honest Jimin could cum just by that alone, but this time he was going to do something Jimin had never experienced. **rimming**. He spread those plumped rosey cheeks and drug his tongue flat across is pink hole . He could tell Jimin was frozen, his body had become stiff._

_Namjoon did it again then flicked his tongue more then circling it. Jimin grunted and gasped for air like it had been taking away from him. His moans were impeccable and it made Namjoons cock twitch. Namjoon sucked and Jimin was brought down to his elbows clenching the sheets for dear life, knuckles becoming white. Jimin was trembling under the new feeling. His back arched and he was getting closer and closer and closer and then-_

* * *

"Ughhh!" Jimin clenched the sheets as he orgasmed waking up. He looked next to him and Jungkook wasn't around. Even though he was next to him when they first got in the bed. "Probably with Tae." That's when suddenly he heard couching. He looked outside to see Jungkook attempting to smoke but couldn't. Jimin rolled his eyes getting up and showering letting the hot water warm him while Jungkook sounded like he was dying.

Jimin started to chuckle, but the more he heard him cough his chuckle turned into and contagious laugh. He turned the shower off deciding it was enough time and got dressed. He opened the terrace door and Jungkook looked up at him red and embraced.

 "Aish what the hell are you doing?" Jimin shook his head grabbing his pack of cigs. He tapped the box and pulled one out with his lips. Jungkook watched in fascination. Jimin hopped up on the small table.

 

"Come here babe." Jimin said voice raspy from just waking up. Jungkook went over to Jimin standing between his legs. Jimin threaded his fingers in his hair pulled him into a kiss. Jungkook smiled in the kiss.

"Why are you trying to smoke? Light my cigarette for me baby."

Jungkook flicked the liter twice and lit Jimins cigarette. Jimin puffed and blew out smoke.

"Well you always go for smoke breaks with Namjoon, so instead of it being just you two I can join."

"I smoke with Yoongi occasionally."

"No. You smoke with Yoongi whe you made at Namjoon. You two act like you've been in a relationship before-its annoying honestly Jimin."

 

Jimin wrapped his legs around Jungkook and pulled him closer. "I'm sorry if I've made you feel neglected. When I go on my smoke breaks you can just come-if you like."

"Aish I suppose. Sharing you is hard."

"Then take me." Jimin inhaled smoke and pulled Jungkook into a smoke filled kiss. Jungkook felt dizzied by the kiss but heady by that smoke. Jimin pulled away hoping off the table and grabbing Jungkooks hand.

* * *

They were performing live and they were epic. Army's were going insane and BTS was giving their all. It was the end of the concert and they were now sharing their thoughts and feelings for the night with the fans. Namjoon spoke being the closing.

"I've had many beautiful moments in my life, and those moments when I was down and when I went threw a situation with someone whom I hold dear is when I realized that suffering with someone is so much better than being alone. Having someone to be with threw the storm and to make it to the sun shine with them was special. That was one of the most beautiful moments of my life. To see them grow and change, cherish your friends and relationships. Good night Army's" He had locked eyes with Jimin and tose words were for him. Jungkook and Jin looked at Jimin. The lights went out and Jimin left quickily.

Hot tears streamed down his cheeks and he ran off stage ripping his ear buds off and going to the dressing room. Namjoon ran after him grabbing his arm. The members all ran after and paused looking at the two. Jimin pulled out of his reach and pushed him.

"What's wrong Jimin?" Namjoon shouted. And it shocked all of them because Namjoon wasn't the type to run.

"What I'm some type of fucking charity case to you-hm? D-did you take pity on me when all that shit happened?"

"No I was there for it ok, and I watched it all fall apart, but I was also there when it got better-not great but good."

"I-I'm being sensitive, and I don't even know why." jimin fell apart suddenly and Namjoon caught him and held him close to his chest.

 

"Let's give them some space." Jin said giving the hint for them to leave. Jungkook paused.

"Jimin I hope your ok." He said then left closing the door.

Jimin looked up into Namjoons eyes.

"I only meant the best for you. Why are you being like this hm?" He said putting his index finger under his chin and lifting it up to meet his.

"I had a dream about that day, the day I moved in with you."

"Up till what part?"

Jimin blushed cutely. "Wouldn't you like to know."

 

Namjoon helped Jimin to stand up.

"That dream is just getting to me, honestly your getting to me. Please get out of my head."

"If only I could, if you left my head I'd be bored."

"Do you think about me that much?" Jimin chuckled taking his jacket off.

 

They walked out the door together laughing.

"I feel wrong talking to you when I'm trying to date him."

"If you could have it your way you'd date both of us and be in a polyamorous relationship."

"I think I'd like that a lot."

 

Jimin walked up to Jungkook and gave him a chaste but endearing kiss. Which he could tell brightened Jungkooks mood especially since he did it in front of Namjoon. Jimin turned around and leaned his back against Jungkooks chest. Jungkook smiled wrapping his arms around Jimin.

* * *

* * *

Later in the night came and Jimin was up with his glasses on reading a book Namjoons uncle had recommended him to read. It was a self help book for people coming out of an intense relationship. It was giving advice on how to learn to be just friends.

He read 3-4 chapters every night especially since he found it hard to sleep. Jungkook jumped into bed pulling the book away and putting it on the dresser. Without words he kissed Jimin intensely. Jimin pushed him away removing his glasses.

"Put them on the dresser." Jungkook did as told and was back on top of his lover kissing him and Jimin loved it. Getting affection was all he craved second to love. Jungkook moved down slowly breath hovering over Jimins neck. "I want you hyung, and I want you hot and horny. I want to touch you and to make you feel what you do to me." Jimins breath hitched as Jungkook kissed his neck.

He began to suck a pink mark onto his skin and Jimin arched up into him breathing hard.

"Harder." Jimin breathed and Jungkook sucked harder making the bruise turn a darker red which was coloring to a light plume. Jimin wanted more. Jungkook pulled away with a smack sound and kissed the abused spot.

"Bite me."

"Why do you want to be abused?" Jungkook chuckled while Jimin was feeling hot.

"Why'd you stop it felt so good, do it again please but on the same mark."

"No it'll be darker than what it is already crazy."

"I-I know I like that-no I love that."

"Really?"

 

Jimin nodded cutely.

"You can't be cute and ask me to hurt you I'll feel bad."

"Really didn't know you could feel bad for me." Jimin said sarcastically.

"Hyung I'm sorry I've cancelled our dates twice, tomorrow for sure, but until then can I do something for you to make it up to you?"

"You can fuck me senseless." Jimin grinned

"Hyung-have some tact. I'm still adjusting."

"I'm kidding but you could rim me really good."

"Rim?"

 

"Oh right this is knew to you, well its when you use your mouth to give amazing pleasure to someones anus. You know that hole."

"Oh" Was all that left Jungkooks mouth

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Everyone not comfortable with it."

"No its fine, but I don't really know what to do so can you guide me?"

"Yes of course."

 

Jungkook pulled Jimins boxers off while Jimin removed his hoodie. He kissed his hip bone and traveled kisses down his V and to his thighs. Jungkook opened his thighs and pulled Jimin to his back pushing his thighs further apart and Jimin grinded his teeth at the stretch-it hurt on his sore thighs and he keened.

"Lick"

Jungkook lightly licked, then licked again adding more pressure. "Ugh more pressure, now circle it. Mmm-y-yesjust like that." Jungkook flicked his tongue and he could feel Jimin move his hips. He continued and kissed then he slid his tongue in. Jimin gripped Jungkooks hair gasping for air.

"Aahh Fuck. Me. Jungkook!" Jungkook smirked inwardly at how good he was finally making Jimin feel. Jungkook flicked his tongue on the inside and Jimin was trembling and Jungkook sucked making Jimin arch his bag. Jimin came hard, his orgasm coursing threw him after having not done so in two week which was a long time for him. Jimin laid there finished and tiredness creeping up on him.

Jungkook came up and kissed Jimin deeply.

"That was amazing, arm you sure you haven't done this before?" Jimin panted

"It basically like eating pussy."

"I wouldn't know." Jimin chuckled.

"Well now you do. I like how you sound when your close to cumming. You could make a priest fall from faith."

"Your the second person to say that to me."

"Who was the first?"

"None of your business." He kissed his nose.

 

"Thank you for that, I've been horny for so long."

"I know I want you to suffer." He said very dominantly on top of Jimin between his legs. Jimin gasped at it.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to."

* * *

* * *

The night ended and Jimin was in his bed, and Jungkook was asleep. Jimin was out cigarettes so he went to Namjoons room who was also awake. He knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked baby."

Jimin walked in and closed the door locking it.

"I need a cig."

"Go ahead."

Jimin looked over at him and he was reading that book his uncle gave them.

 

"How's it working for you?"

"I don't know." He said looking up at Jimin who was wearing Namjoon black hoodie and his boxers showing off his legs.

"But if you keep coming here at night for cigs and conversation in my hoodie and boxers everything I'm learning is going to hell."

"Sorry" Jimin said pouting

"Do you do it on purpose?"

"What?"

"Flaunting yourself around me like this. You know when you first got with Jungkook I thought you had done it to get back at me for something."

"Who ever I fuck has no correlation to you." Jimin said with plenty of snap in his tone.

 

Namjoon got up and grabbed his arms hard. Jimin whimpered looking up into his eyes.

 

 "Tell me the truth?"

"Honestly all I wanna do is lay next to you, but I can't." Jimin sighed 

"Who says you can't?"

"Me dating Jungkook."

"Let's just face this Jimin, you and Jungkook aren't really dating. He's toying with you and playing with you sexually to get a rise out of you."

"I think he's unsure about me, because he has a feeling about us and I don't wanna pull him into something when I still have feelings for you." Jimin said it all so quickily but Namjoon heard every word. Namjoon let go of Jimin who covered his mouth in shock at his confession.

Namjoon pulled Jimins arms away from his mouth and kissed him. Jimin fought to push away but Namjoon gripped his hair holding him in place and soon Jimins resistance turned into soft moans as he clenched his fingers in Namjoon shirt. Kissing Namjoon was like finding an oasis in a dessert. He still felt for him and there was no denying that. It was hard to stay with Namjoon with his father and friends against him, but now he was finding it too hard to resist him again.

 

Namjoon licked his finger and slid inside his boxers. He slide his longer finger inside Jimin who's head tipped back as he moaned in pleasure.

"Oh N-namjoon!" Namjoon new his body by heart and that made it even harder to push away. He stroked his prostate making Jimin go crazy.

 

_"Universe help me I can't say no to him I'm not strong enough."_

As soon as that thought came a knock to the door came and they looked at it.

"Who is it?" Namjoon asked

"It's Jungkook."

 

_"Fuck you universe, next time don't get involved." Jimin thought_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for a while-been going threw a lot at home. Talk me of a ledge guys rofl the ledge of continuing this fic or not. I'm gonna get personal for a minute. I suffer from depression and have been for years. Writing helps me and I adore writing different fan fics so I just wanna say thank you to everyone who reads. You know I don't just write for the hell of it. It heals me, and I'm just grateful people can read and be happy when I update.


	6. The Fall of the Rebel Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your father caught you being fucked by Namjoon!" Jungkook gasped in surprise covering his mouth.

Jimin and Namjoon fixed there close and separated. Jimin opened the door.

"Hyung we need to talk."

"I suppose there's no better time for an explanation than now."

 

Jimin went with Jungkook to his room and sat on the bed with him. "We're you going to fuck him?"

"Almost did-I wouldn't have went all the way, for your sake." Jimin smirked

"Tell me the truth, what's your relationship with Namjoon?"

Jimin sighed

 

"Namjoon is my ex boyfriend, we dated for three years. I met him on a school field trip to a museum...

 

 

* * *

 

_"Class everyone should stay together now!" Their teacher said walking around the museum with the tour guide. Jimin wondered off from everybody else, he wasn't interested in a tour. A painting caught Jimins eyes. It was a picture of angels and devils. Something about it drew Jimin in. He walked closer observing it._

_"The Fall of the Rebel Angels" A deep voice cut off Jimins thoughts. He turned to him._

_"What?"_

_"The painting-its by-"_

_"Pieter Bruegel the Elder-I know who its fucking by." Jimin snapped_

 

_Namjoon smirked "I'm sorry, not one to play with I see. You seem on edge."_

_Jimin sighed. "Do you wanna smoke?"_

_"Ah your a nicotine addict."_

_"No I'm not, okay yes I am but that's not why I'm so pissy." Jimin smirked_

 

 _They went outside and pulled out a cigarette, J_ _imin pulled out his red pack of Marlboro cigs and passed on to Namjoon._

_"Ah so mr. class president smokes-I knew you were bad." Jimin teased. Namjoon laughed. Namjoon lit Jimins cigarette then his own._

_"So if you don't mind me asking, why are you upset Jimin?"_

_Jimin looked at him with thoughs hazel eyes._

 

_"I... My dad and I don't see eye to eye. It's just getting frustrating, I wanna runaway and be done with it all. Sale my body to some rich old bastard and probably be a sugar baby until I can get into a company."_

_"Wow, I'm sort of speechless. At least you have a plan. Are you a virgin?"_

_"Hm? " Jimin said shocked_

_"How does that question shock you when you just told me you were gonna sale your body to some old bastard."_

_They laughed, Jimins infectious laugh was music to his ears._

 

_"Um yeah I am." He blushed_

_"Good because, I wanna be your first and your last pretty boy."_

_Jimin heart started racing. "What? H-how do you know if I even want to be with you?"_

_"Because I have what you want and I can give you what you need."_

_Jimin lost his breath and breathing was not happening at the moment._

 

_Namjoon grabbed Jimin by the back of his head and pulled him to his lips. He kissed him slowly letting Jimin adjust. Jimin felt something and he allowed Namjoon to explore his mouth._

_"Mmm" Jimin moaned. The rush of something new and unexpected rushed threw his veins._

 

_"Namjoon-Jimin!" The teacher called. They pulled apart catching their breathes. "We're coming." Namjoon shouted. He looked back at Jimin who was blushing deeply. Jimin put his face in Namjoons chest concealing his red face. Namjoon smiled._

_"Well Mr. Park what you say?"_

_"I'm all yours Namjoon."_

* * *

"Wow so was hat your first time ever speaking to each other?" Jungkook asked tilting his head in curiosity.took mt

"No of course not, me and Namjoon were one of the few in honor classes. We sat next to each other and we spoke but we weren't friends or nothing like that."

"What was it like being with him for the first time?"

"Well I can kind of relate to you and how you are about sex-Namjoon took his time getting to know me and the more he knew me the touching and kissing progressed from just kissing to touching, then foreplay and later on sex."

"Really?" Jungkook was amazed, because Jimin was such a sexual beam. "So what happened when your dad found out?"

 

Jimins body became tense and he looked back up into Jungkooks eyes and Jungkook had never seen such fury before

"First I told my father I was gay. He beat the shit out of me. He told me I was a whore just like my mother who apparently was in love with another women. She was forced to marry my father by her parents who didn't approve of her feelings towards women and then when she had me she committed suicide."

"I'm so sorry hyung." Jungkook grabbed Jimins hand and tears came from Jimins eyes.

 

"You have no idea how bad he beat me... it was enough to suffer with these feelings alone. Hating myself and feeling disgusted with myself and he nearly killed me... I ran out of the house and went to Namjoon..."

Jungkook wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry hyung I am so sorry..."

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't stop thinking about you Jiminie."  
> "There should be a hyung after that." Jimin smirked at Jungkook, he wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. Namjoon went back to the hotel to get his liter and cigarettes from Jimin but all he got was the sight in front of him. Jimin and Jungkook... kissing.

Jungkook woke up to something tickling his chin. He looked down to see a mess of pink hair that was fluffy and soft. _Jimin..._ He breathed in his scent as he often did because it comforted him, but he wondered to himself _Does Namjoons scent comfort Jimin or does mine?_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Jimin started kicking and moving around aggressively he started to scream and cry out "Stop! Appa-stop-don't touch me!" Jungkook got on top of him and pinned him down. "Hyung-Jiminie wake up"

Jimins eyes opened with traitorous tears running down soft swollen cheeks. He leaned down and kissed away those tears making a small smile form on Jimins cheek.

 

"Jungkook I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be crying like this."

"That's alright, do-do you want me to get Namjoon?"

Jimin looked up at Jungkook perplexed. "Why Namjoon?"

"I thought he would know what to do because I don't... Teach me hyung, teach me how to hold you, how to kiss you."

"Mmm sounds like you care about me a great deal." He caressed Jungkooks face.

 

"I will teach you, I'm sorry that I kissed Namjoon. Old habits die hard."

"Then let them die, because I can't stop thinking about you Jiminie. And I don't share." He said in a dominate tone.

"There should be a hyung after that." Jimin smirked at Jungkook, he wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. While Namjoon went back to the hotel to get his liter and

cigarettes from Jimin but all he got was the sight in front of him. Jimin and Jungkook... kissing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Trainwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your not even trying to stay away from me." Jimin didn't even notice he was panting, but that made Namjoon press against him. Jimin licked his lips, his head feeling light. Namjoons very presence in the close proximity that they were in.
> 
> "No I'm not trying to resist anymore-I love you, he doesn't. Do you want forever or a second of a young boys affection?"  
> Jimin closed his eyes and Namjoon tilted his head up kissing his for head.   
> "Pick"  
> "No!" Jimin breathed

"What do I do Tae? Aish this is so hard." Jimin ran his hands threw his hair frustrated.

"Jimin wy are you even putting yourself threw this? It's so clear your still in love with Namjoon." Yoongi said making Jimin and Tae turn there heads to him.

"Is it really that obvious?" Jimin pouted

"Yup, Jungkooks just something you've wanted that's been denied  from you and now that he's willing to play around your reaching for him. Your a trainwreck."

"Do you love him Jimin?" Taehyung said seeing the tears build. He patted his back soothingly. "IT's ok Jungkook knows your dilemma."

 

"Ugh Jiminie hyung." Jungkook said walking in. He sighed, he crouched down pulling Jimins nape of his hair making him look up at him. Jimin looked curiously.

"You don't need to put yourself threw so much trouble, if your still in love with him then be with him silly."

"You son't mean that, your lying threw your teeth." Jimin smirked patting Jimins head "Your sweet Kookie."

"Aish you know me too well." Jungkook smiled his cute bunny smile. Jimin smiled standing up, he left the room talking with Jungkook. He bumped into Namjoona and Namjoon grabbed him by the waist catching him.

 

"Sorry Minnie."

" It's ok baby."

 _Wow its so natural for the to just call each other those neck names. I'd be wrong to deny them their chance together._ Jungkook thought grabbing Namjoons book of the floor. He looked at the cover curiously.  

"Love Philosophy?" Jungkook handed the book back to Namjoon and Jimin snatched it quickly smiling. He looked at the back.

"Hmph tell me Namjoon, what's your philosophy of love?"

"My philosophy? Hm, well in a general sense love is for everyone, but falling in love is not threw the eyes like everyone says."

"Its not?" Jungkook asked perplexed himself.

 

Namjoon shook his head "Love is oral."

"I couldn't agree more hyung." Jungkook joked leaving the two.

 

Namjoon shook his head taking his book and looking down at Jimin. "Love Minnie is threw words only. What people say affects us more than we know. That's my philosophy of love."

"Your not even trying to stay away from me." Jimin didn't even notice he was panting, but that made Namjoon press against him. Jimin licked his lips, his head feeling light. Namjoons very presence in the close proximity that they were in.

 

"No I'm not trying to resist anymore-I love you, he doesn't. Do you want forever or a second of a young boys affection? Jimin closed his eyes and Namjoon tilted his head up kissing his for head. 

 

"Pick"

 

"No!" Jimin breathed

 

Namjoon could tell Jimins defenses were down and he was weakend by his love for him. He didn't fight the kiss Namjoon plated on his lips. He welcomed it. His body responded easily.

 

"You, you, you its always going to be you." Jimin gasped into Namjoons lips, tongues danced on each other and Jimin felt Namjoon lift him up and Jimin wrapped his legs around his waist. They entered Namjoons room and Namjoon sat him on the dresser lips tracing Jimins tender neck. Jimin tilted his head back mouth moaned in a silent moan as Namjoon left a mark on his neck.

 

"Fuck!" Jimin gasped as Namjoons reached into his pants stroking him.

 

"This doesn't f-feel like love is in words-its in the eyes you know it."

 

"Then tell me Jimin, how does it feel when I say I'm in love with you?"Jimin breathed looking into Namjoons eyes. "It makes me feel liked I'm flying." NAmjoon smiled softly.

 

"That's love Jimin."

 

"I love you more." Jimin kissed NAmjoon a more romantic feeling taking a toll. Their bodies tangled together.

* * *

Jungkook went to Tae's room.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine Tae, but I'm scared."

"Why?" Jungkook sat next to him on his bedroom floor.

"What if I fall for a man?" His eyes worried looking into a distance that Tae couldn't see.

 

"So what? Hey look it doesn't matter what you like. The only people who know is BTS and we ain't telling no one, because its your business."

"Huh your right, but you don't get the shame I feel sometimes."

Tae shook his head "Yeah I do, one of the reason why me and Jimin are so close is because we have a lot in common and what we like being one of em. Well to a point Jimins gay-I'm bi."

"What? Really!" He said shocked

"Look I've never been in it deep with a gut but I've dated some-not as many as women but I still."

"Wow how have I never known?"

"You never asked" He smiled.

 

"Your a train wreck Kookie."

"Yeah me and Jiminie hyung both."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for another short chapter, but its necessary for the story, hopefully this coming chapter you'll love. Tell me what you think so far? It'll help me (Don't shoot!)


	9. Be Natural

It's been a while since BTS had a break and they were finally given one. Jungkook was in his hotel room and he was filming a V live. He was singing his current favorite songs and eating snack. Mostly crispy seaweed. Yum!

Jimin came in complaining about how loud the music was. When he left Jungkook decided to be petty and play Jimins Lie loud. Just when he thought Jimin didn't hear he came in on camera complaining and making a fuss. Tae joined and they talked about games and Tae's bad influence on Jungkook but then there _was a moment._ A moment where Jimins eyes was on Jungkook and Jungkook turned looking into Jimins eyes. Jungkook slightly pursed his lips wanting to kiss Jimin but he couldn't. Tae pulled the out of their trance.

 _"Fuck!"_ Both Jimin and Kookie thought.

 

* * *

"You guys have to be careful. Aish it looked like you two were going to kiss." Tae whinned looking between the two. Jungkook blushed biting his lips and Jimin looked at the floor. Tae left end they looked at each other.

 

"Your eyes get me every time." Jungkook breathed

Jimin smiled "Your eyes tell me you want me _still._ "

"I thought I could move on, you love Namjoon not me, but it appears you still want me." Jimin's is were worried, he shook his head disapprovingly. "We can't-I won't. I don't need more confusion and neither do you."

"Then why did you look at me like that?"

"I-I don't know it was like an uncontrollable reaction."

 

Jungkook walked over to Jimin running his fingers down his face. Jimin leaned into the touch. _"He seeks comfort and attention from who ever can give it. I wanna heal him."_

"Kiss me" Jungkook said softly, Jimins eyes never left Kookies lips. Jugnkook leaned in taking those soft lips. Jimin turned his head breathing heavy. "No Jungkook." He moaned with Jungkooks lips on his neck. He opened his robe letting his finger trace down Jimins toned chest and stomach.

 

"Ah-hyung!" He moaned when e felt Jimin grab the nape of his neck and connected their lips. He pulled away, "We can't this wouls mean I cheated on him and I'm trying not to hurt someone. I'm trying not to hurt you."

"Then stop pulling me in with those eyes, don't look at me." He said frustrated. Jimin sighed and walked out of the room. Jimin mopped into Namjoons room in tears.

 

"NAmjoon I know I'm hurting him and he hates me." HE sobbed

"Sshh he doesn't hate you he's just as confused about attraction and love as you are. As any one is. Letting go allows him to be away from you, but then show him your a friend and not a foe or a lover."

"I kissed him."

"I forgive you."

More tears fell "I just feel like I'm not good enough for you."

"You are far greater than you can imagine and I love you." He held Jimin in his embrace kissing his temple. "I love you Park Jimin"

" I love you so much Namjoon"

* * *

Jungkook was alone but Taehyung can in.

"How are you?"

"I thought I could stay away but he's so... Jiminie and-"

"Everyone loves Mochi, but on one person can eat Mochi"

Jungkook laughed "Yeah your right maybe I'm over thinking it. I just want him happy."

"Yeah so do you think your ready to date someone else?"   

He nodded cutely.

"Good cause your going on a date."

"With who?"

"Me"

 

"What? Stop playing games Tae Tae!" Jugnkook nugged him.

"Come on you never thought I had feels for you?"

"Are you hitting on me?" He chuckled

 

Tae leaned in and kissed Jungkook hard. Tae fell on top of Jungkook and Jungkook eased into the kiss which felt natural. They pulled away breathing hard. "Aish I left Jiminie for his best friend." He smiled

"His friends better for you thn vitamin C"

"Shut up corn dog"

He pulled him back into a kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
